Mark Faith
"The New Franchise" Mark Faith (born Mark Fyfe, April 5, 1979) is a Scottish-Canadian professional wrestler currently working for Jay Jefferson's Universal Wrestling League. Past Federations * Championship Wrestling Federation (early 2003 - late 2003) * Worldwide Wrestling Alliance (mid 2004 - mid 2005) * Biohazard Wrestling Corporation (mid 2007 - mid 2007) * Universal Wrestling League (mid 2007 - present) * SPEAR Wrestling Syndicate (late 2007 - early 2008) * Grapple Arts World-Wide (co-owner) = Life Before Wrestling = = Career = Championship Wrestling Federation Mark made his wrestling debut in 2003, in the Championship Wrestling Federation (CWF), as a member of the Dude Love inspired hippy face tag team, The Hunk-a-Delics, with Paul Hope. He stayed there for about a year. While there he didn't have much success, losing most of his matches. The Hunk-a-Delics never won a tag title and were relegated to jobbers for most of there time in the CWF. In Mark's last match with the company he turned on his partner during there first ever Tag Title match, signaling Mark's heels turn. Mark returned to the CWF breifly but only stayed for a couple of matches before leaving for the Indys. Various Indys For a few months Mark traveled around north America wrestling in various indy feds. There he wrestled as Comrade (masked) and 'Comrade' Mark Faith. During this period Mark began to win more matches and this gave him one huge ego. After the indys he headed for Japan. Japan Mark Wrestled in Japan for a short period of time. He wrestled under a red, black and silver mask as La Fe Misteriosa. There he learned a more stiff style of wrestling, you can see this influence in some of his more recent matches. Stiff chops and kicks, various submissions, Mark improved vastly while in Japan. Worldwide Wrestling Alliance This was where Mark got his big break, he joined in mid 2004 and was thrust straight into the main event scene. He formed a team with Johnny Rogue and his brother Shane and Shannon (The Rogue Foundation). Then Shane and Shannon turned on Mark and Johnny starting a huge fued. The fued culminated in a handicap match that saw Mark and Johnny pitted against Shane, Shannon, and Mark's brother, a wrestler named Kryptonite. In this match Johnny injured his neck early in the match and was put out of action for a year, Mark finished the match on his own in a losing effort. He then left the company on bad terms. The Dead Period For Two years Mark Faith faded out of the wrestling world, he wrestled now and then, but no-one but Mark knows for sure what exactly he was doing. Reports vary, some say he went back to Japan, some say he went to Mexico, the only way we will know for sure, is when Mark breaks his silence. When that will be is anyones guess. Biohazard Wrestling Corporation Mark made his debut in the BWC on the 21st of August, it was there that he proclaimed himself the greatest werstler in the western hemisphere to have never held a Championship. He continued to be cocky until he was given a match with "The Insane" Corey Bane, he went on to defeat Bane in under 5 minutes in what could be called a squash match. But just as Mark was gearing up for his second match with the company, it folded. Mark believed that he was screwed and it was this anger that led him to join the UWL. Universal Wrestling League Mark Faith debuted in the UWL via a backstage promo on 8th Sept, 2007, he spoke out about how he was screw over in the BWC and that he would not let it happen again. Mark then made his wrestling debut on 20th Sept, 2007, at the UWL Championship Extravaganza by beating Matt Albright in just over 2 minutes with his patented Losing Faith Superkick. Also at that show, Mark was being interview backstage when "The Gothic angel" Thaurer accidentaly stumbled infront of the camera. Mark took offence to this and that was the starting point for what would eventually become the most violent fued in UWL history. The Next Week Mark suffered a loss at the hands of Adam Houston and his Houston's Liftoff manuver. This made Mark snap and when he found out that he had a tag match against Thaurer the next week he vowed to take it out on Thaurer. It was not to be, Mark lost that match which pushed him over the edge, he pulled out a Baseball Bat wrapped in barbed wire and began to attack Thaurer with it. Mark blodied Thaurer and then the next week it was the Nightmare II Supercard. Mark beat Thaurer wit the Losing Faith, but after the match it was Thaurer's time for revenge. He broke a wooden chair over Mark's back and then started to cut away at the face of Mark with a wood splinter. The violence in the fued had escilated quickly. After the attack Mark was not seen in the UWL for 2 weeks, and then on the 24th Oct at the UWL TV Taping, Mark came from the crowd and attaced Thaurer after his match with a metal spike. He bloodied and brutilized Thaurer, until EMt workers came out to help Thaurer and to stop the assault. The Next week Mark went on the destroy Johny Kidman with the Losing Faith. Later in the night Mark came down to the ring to attack Thaurer after his match with Dallas Duke. They both faught resulting in Mark bleeding from the mouth, but then they are both seperated by security and referees, much to the dismay of the UWL faithfull. Then the next week at the UWL 2 Year Celebration Mark was defeated in a 30 minute long Cage match. Both men were so beaten up after this match that EMT workers came straight to the ring as soon as the bell sounded to end the match. After the match the crowd were on there feet chearingfor what was a great match. The next week Mark defeated Ace Williams with a small package roll up, after the match Thaurer and his friend Aiden stormed the ring and began taking it to mark. Mark was helpless until Johnny Rogue made his UWL TV debut by making the save. Next Up was the Championship Extravaganza II Mark was teaming up with his long time friend Johnny Rogue to face off against Thaurer and Aiden. Enevitably Johnny's ring rust sealed the teams fate, as Johnny was pinned by Thaurer. After This Johnny left for home. The next week Mark took out his anger of losing on Julian Cutlass, Mark hit him with the Losing Faith and it was over in 9 seconds. The next week it was the UWL Final Countdown supercard, Thaurer vs Mark Faith in the first even No-Rope Barbed wire match un UWL. It was a brutal match but it the end Mark came out on top. The most violent fued in UWL history was over, but it was at a price, Thaurer suffered 2 simultanious concussions and he has not been himself since the Final Countdown. As a result of just how brutal the No Rope barbed Wire matc was, the UWL management have banned this type of match in the UWL. The week after Final Countdown Mark was schedualed to face the current UWL Champion Shawn Stevens in a non-title match. It was the biggest match of his career and he was determined to prove that he was ready for the main even. He did so by beating Stevens and in turn handing him his first loss in almost 7 months. After the match Mark and Shawn shook hands and both men showed deep respect for each other. The week after the UWL went on a break for christmas, but the next week Mark was shedualed to face Shawn Steven's tag team partner, and another UWL legend Josh Eagles. Mark was determined to prove that his win over Stevens was not a fluke, and he did so by beating Josh in what was a great match. Next up Was the Access Denied III Supercard, Mark was set to team up with his former nimisis and new partner Thaurer, to face the UWL Tag Champs Eddie Jones and Jack Cassidy, Mark pinned Jack, after a vicious Losing Faith Superkick.The Next week Mark made Eddie Jones tap to the Faith No More Stretch, the week after that he put away Robb Daniels with a small package. Then it was the huge UWL Double Shot Supercards, first Only the Strong Survive II, Mark Teamed up with Matt Mathews to defeat the team of Shan Stevens and Brad Hunter, then the next night, at Grand Voyage in an Ultimate Endurance Match, Mark pinned Shawn Stevens again, to win his first ever Championship, the UWL Heritage Title. Also in that match, Brad Hunter earned a future Title shot by pinning Mark, and Matt Mathews Won the World Championship, bu pinning Hunter. Sadly for Mark, just five days later, he lost the Heritage Championship to 'The Canandian Kid' John Eh. And then, the very next week, Mark teamed up with Thaurer, to face off against the Bext Team Eva, Shawn Stevens and Josh Eagles, the outcome saw Thaurer pin Eagles, this was the match that signifies Faith and Thaurer as one of the best Teams in the world. The week after that, Mark recieved his Heritage title Rematch, that match went to a time limit draw, which meant that Mark would recieve another title shot in the future. The next week the Coronation Cup Tag League Started and in the opening rounds, Mark and Thaurer were defeated my surprise opponents Manos del Muerte, this did not sit well with Mark, who vowed to take it out on the Canadian Kid in his Rematch, before that however Mark Had some matches to take care of, he, alaong with Thaurer, went to a time limit draw with the BTE, followed by wins over JR Zevon and Dr. Phate, and Alex Daniels and Chris James. In Mark's Heritage Title rematch, he beat Canadian Kid with a small package to regain the title. The next week continued the Coronation cup, Mark and Thaurer lost to Jason Hunt and Brad Hunter, then Canadian Kid recieved his title rematch, during the match mark got himself DQed by hitting "The Kid" with a flag pole, Mark retained his title. Up next was the final rounds of the coronation cup Tournament Mark and Thaurer defeated Jason Hunt and Brad Hunter and JR Zevon and Dick Blood, by countout, to advance to the finals, however in the finals they lost to the BTE, Shawn Stevens and Josh Eagles. As good as that match was, it was the aftermath that got people's attention. Mark Faith and Shawn Stevens both turned on their partners, beating them into the ground, and joined forces, the reasons behind this union are not known, but I'm sure we will find out, in the upcoming weeks. SPEAR Wrestling Syndicate For a short period between late 2007 and early 2008 Mark Had a failed run in SPEAR Wrestling. Mark made his long awaited debut after a months worth of cryptic messages that seemed to be targeting the company owner Josh Eagles, he made his first appearance at the December Of Rememberance DVD Taping to a huge ovation from the sold out crowd. He then produced one on the greatest promos of his career. In his first match he beat Maniac and Paul Hart in what was a squash match of huge proportions, then the next week he defeated Smoke, he then defeated Mark Moltres the next week aswell. Then the next week, Mark defeated both men in a street fight, the ending of which saw the SWS debut or Mark's best freind Johnny Rogue, by winning that match Mark secured himself a shot at Josh Eagles. The Next night Mark was defeated by David Hunter. By now the angle was getting stale and the crowd was clearly not getting into it, the very next week the angle was dropped and Mark left the company. Kayfabe, Josh Eagles planted drugs in Mark's locker and had him fired on the spoy. Mark has never returned to the company. = Rising Stars Wrestling = In 2006 Mark opened a training facility known as Rising Stars Wrestling. It is situated in Montreal Quebec and it has produced wrestlers who are predicted to be the stars of the future. = In Wrestling = *'Finishing Moves (current)' :*'Losing Faith' (Superkick/Sweet Chin Music) (Debut-Current) :*'Circuit Breaker' (double underhook stall suplex into double knee facebuster) (2008-Current) *'Finishing Moves (past)' :*Canadian Half Crab (Elivated Half Crab) (2004-2005) :*Emerald Faith(Emerald Fusion) (Japan) :*Faith Driver(Cradle Piledriver) (2003) *'Signiture/Regular Moves' :*'Glimmering Warlock' :*'Riviera Cloverleaf' :*'Faith No More (Border City Stretch)' :*'Quebecer's Welcome (tidal wave)' :*'3T (Tribute to Tigermask)' :*Triangle Dropkick :*Diving Elbow Drop from the top rope :*Shining wizard :*Plancha :*Top rope Frankensteiner :*Splash Mountain Bomb :*Diving forearm attack (while running at opponent) :*Diving Spinning elbow attack (while running at opponent) :*Float over DDT :*Tilt-a-whirl Gutbuster :*Shining Wizard in the corner :*Rolling Powerbomb from the top rope :*Half and Half Plex :*Tigerbomb :*Hangmans Clutch II :*No Hands Space Flying Tigersault :*Asai Moonsault *'Managers' :*Skinny Bubba(2003) :*Johnny Rogue(2004-2005) *'Nicknames' :*'The New Franchise'(Current) :*Comrade(2003-2004) :*The Hunk-a-Delic(Debut) *'Theme Music' :*"Love Shack" by The B-52's(2003) :*"This Cocaine Makes Me Feel Like I'm On This Song" by System of a Down(2004-2007) :*"Tearing Away" by Drowning Pool(With Johnny Rogue) :*"Fixation on the Darkness" by Killswitch Engage(2007) :*"Evenflow" by Pearl Jam(Late 2007) :*"On March The Saints" by Down(early 2008) :*"What Have You Done Now" by Within Temptation (2008-present) = Mark Facts = *Mark believes that he is the best wrestler in the western himisphere to have never held a World championship. *During his time teaming with Paul Hope as the Hunk-a-Delics, Mark hated Paul. They are now good freinds and Paul lives with Mark in his Montreal home. *More to come soon... = Marks Achievments = *UWL Heritage Champion (x2) *UWL Tag Team Champion (x1) (along with Thaurer as the Hard-Rock Connection) *Mark was voted as part of the "UWL Fued of The Year 2007" along with Thaurer